Realita
by gyucchi
Summary: Cukup pada hari ini, lalu mereka akan kembali pada dunia mafia yang gelap, dalam, dan sedih. — yamamoto/gokudera. canon universe. birthday gift: Yamamoto Takeshi. a gift: Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka2409.


**[ **'_When it __**Storms**__, the __**Rain**__ turns into a downpour.'_ ― _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 151: __**Versus Gamma**_ **]**

* * *

"_Yamamoto-_san, _selamat ulang tahun!"_

"_Yamamoto-_kun, _selamat ulang tahun! Semoga semakin panjang umur, ya!"_

"_Lambo-_san_ mau sushi!"_

"_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN _TO THE EXTREME, _YAMAMOTO! Ayo bergabung di klub tinju!"_

"A-Ame no Hito_, s-selamat ulang tahun, ya__…__."_

_Remaja yang kini berusia enam belas ini menatap teman-temannya. Orang-orang berharga yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan cara-cara mereka sendiri. Bahkan Hibari__―__ya, Hibari yang itu__―__memberi selamat walau hanya melalui tatapan mata. Bagi Yamamoto, itu semua cukup._

_Betapa Yamamoto bahagia. Bisa bertemu teman-teman yang menjadi dunianya kini; dunia yang tidak terpaku hanya pada _baseball_ saja seperti dahulu._

_Semua berkat Tsuna. Ya, Tsuna. Seandainya remaja berambut dan bermata coklat itu tidak pernah menyelamatkan Yamamoto dari atap waktu itu, ia tidak akan menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. _

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Yamamoto! Semoga semakin sukses dengan _baseball-_nya_, _hehe," ujar Tsuna tiba-tiba._

_Yamamoto tersentak sesaat, kemudian menjawab, "Ah, iya, terima kasih, Tsuna!" sebelum kembali ke pikirannya sendiri._

_Dirinya yang memiliki banyak teman sejati__―__bukan hanya teman yang memanfaatkan kepopulerannya atau semacam itu__; dirinya yang mampu berpedang selain _baseball_ kini―bila tidak mengenal Tsuna, ia pasti tidak akan pernah mempelajari pedang seperti sekarang, atau bahkan tidak mengenal Squalo yang ia anggap rival sekaligus teman dalam jalan berpedang._

_Atau bahkan dirinya yang bisa berteman dengan Gokudera Hayato, yang mengaku loyal terhadap Tsuna itu._

'Mana dia―'

"_Oi, _Yakyuu-Baka."

"_Ya, Gokudera?"_

"… Buon Compleanno." _Memalingkan muka, Gokudera segera pergi dari hadapan Yamamoto usai berkata demikian._

_Yamamoto terkekeh melihatnya. Tidak menyangka, ia akan mendapat ucapan dari seorang Gokudera Hayato. Ia kemudian berteriak kencang pada Gokudera yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya._

"_Terima kasih, Gokudera!"_

_Gokudera diam sejenak, lalu menyahut dengan lambaian singkat tanpa berbalik; meneruskan perjalanannya. Yamamoto kembali tersenyum lebar._

_Harapannya hanya satu: semua ini terulang terus setiap tahunnya, untuk selamanya._

* * *

_**Realita**_

**[**ketika kamu terbangun dari hujan ini, hadapi kenyataan**]**

―_for _**Yamamoto Takeshi**'s _birthday _**[**24/04**]**_―_

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **from _Amano Akira._ There's no money making here.

**Warning:** _canon-_setting, _hint_ of 8059.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Realita:**** 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

―_**ten years later**_―

* * *

_Bruk._

Sekali lagi, tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa kembali tumbang. Anyir darah semakin tercium pekat di setiap sudut ruangan. Bersama dengan kubangan darah, percikan air dapat dilihat di setiap sisi; menjelaskan kelembaban gedung tua yang menyesakkan.

Sosok pria dengan pedang di tangan kanannya menatap datar pada tumpukan tubuh di hadapannya. Berpikir sudah selesai "mengurus" semuanya di gedung tua ini, ia membalikkan badannya yang tadi membelakangi pintu keluar.

Menatap ke arah pintu, siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sudah menunggunya. Pria dengan rambut perak dan mata _emerald_ itu bersandar di pintu masuk; menunggu pria dengan pedang menyelesaikan "tugas"nya.

"Sudah semua, Hayato?" Suara berat yang dalam keluar dari bibir pemuda dengan pedang di tangan kanan.

"Belum." Jawaban dari pria yang dipanggil "Hayato" itu membuat pria berpedang di hadapannya menaikkan alis.

"Maksudm―"

_Dor!_

Peluru melesat tepat di atas bahu pria berpedang itu. Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari belakang tempat pria tersebut berdiri.

"Ada idiot yang mencoba menyerangmu dari belakang tadi. Sekarang, tugasmu selesai, Takeshi," ujar pria dengan rambut perak itu. Pria dengan pedang di tangan kanan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, menggunakan pistol lagi, eh, Hayato? Ke mana saja dinamitmu?" tanya yang disebut "Takeshi" itu pada "Hayato" dengan senyum ceria―atau setidaknya dibuat demikian.

"Baru mau kugunakan. Cepat keluar dari gedung ini. Aku mau 'membersihkannya'," ucap "Hayato" pada "Takeshi lagi. Ia segera bergerak menjauhi pintu masuk, diikuti oleh "Takeshi".

Begitu keluar dari ruangan, hujan menyambut dua pria yang baru menyelesaikan "tugas" mereka. Derasnya curah hujan tidak membuat mereka protes; mulut keduanya tetap terbungkam sejak keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Setelah agak jauh, yang berambut perak melemparkan dinamitnya dengan tepat ke arah belakang. Tanpa melihat lagi, ia tahu, dinamitnya pasti mendarat dengan tepat―

_Blar!_

―dan benarlah. Pengalamannya melempar dinamit sampai tepat sasaran sudah bisa membuatnya tidak perlu melihat lagi untuk melempar.

"Tepat seperti biasa, Hayato?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau sudah melihat ini jutaan kali selama sepuluh tahun terakhir kita bersama, Takeshi."

Yang disebut "Takeshi" itu kemudian tersenyum dengan mata memejam. Pria dengan nama lengkap Yamamoto Takeshi itu sudah lebih dari tahu, kemampuan Gokudera Hayato yang sekarang seperti apa. Akan sangat aneh bila melempar dinamit dengan tepat tanpa melihat saja Gokudera tidak mampu, sementara pemegang gelar Storm Guardian Vongola itu bisa menghabisi puluhan orang dalam waktu singkat.

Anyir darah sudah tidak tercium lagi di jalan yang Gokudera dan Yamamoto lalui kini. Mungkin karena hujan menghapus jejak darah di sekujur tubuh Yamamoto dan Shigure Kintoki-nya? Mungkin saja; lagi pula ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Ah, kita bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begini, Hayato," ujar Yamamoto memecah keheningan di antara kedua Guardian Vongola Decimo itu. Gokudera memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak ada kata 'sakit' di kamus mafia. Sakit, berarti mati," jawab Gokudera dengan nada monoton.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Gokudera memberi tahu dirinya, Yamamoto sudah lebih dari tahu. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang seperti mereka tidak boleh sakit―sakit berarti mati. Gokudera benar. Karena itu, dengan hujan yang sederas ini, ia sudah biasa. Lagipula, dirinya adalah pemegang gelar Rain Guardian Vongola yang pastinya sudah biasa dengan curah hujan begini.

Hening.

Keheningan kembali mengiri deru air dan tirai hujan yang tidak terlihat akan menipis sedikitpun. Derap langkah berat pantofel tertelan oleh gemerisik hujan yang liar kali ini. Dua sosok dengan punggung lebar itu tetap menapak; membiarkan alam menari sebebasnya.

Mencoba memecah keheningan, Yamamoto berucap,

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, loh, Hayato."

Tersenyum lebar pada Gokudera―sampai matanya terpejam karena lebarnya senyuman tersebut―dan ditanggapi Gokudera dengan dengusan dan senyum kecil.

"Aku tahu, Takeshi. Makanya kubiarkan kau menghabisi semua idiot itu tadi."

Kemudian senyap lagi. Tidak ada tanggapan, kalimat, maupun kata yang terlontar. Hanya suara alam yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan tangisnya.

Ya, tangis.

Hujan itu … tangis, bukan? Bila ia, memang benarlah demikian. Yamamoto yang membuat ayahnya, sang tukang sushi yang seharusnya tidak tahu apa-apa itu, menangis dengan keputusannya menjadi mafia.

Entah karena bisa membaca isi kepala Yamamoto atau karena insting, Gokudera bertanya,

"Kau menyesal?" Yamamoto menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Kau menyesal ikut masuk Vongola? Kau menyesal ikut _Juudaime_? Kau menyesal … mengenalku?" Yamamoto membelalak kini.

'_Kenapa―'_

"Jawab, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Ah, memangnya Yamamoto mengharapkan apa? Gokudera kembali memanggilnya "_Yakyuu-Baka_"? Seperti mereka saat masih SMP dahulu? Saat semuanya belum serumit ini?

"Jawab … _Yakyuu-Ba―"_

_Cup!_

Meraih wajah Gokudera, Yamamoto mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Gokudera. Ciuman yang tidak lama, namun cukup dalam sebelum akhirnya Yamamoto mengakhiri ciumannya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar membingkai wajah Gokudera.

Iris coklat gelap dan hijau cemerlang bertemu dalam diam. Tatapan keduanya serius dan serasa merasuk satu sama lain.

"Dengarkan aku, Gokudera," Yamamoto mengatakan panggilannya pada Gokudera semasa mereka SMP dahulu, "mengikuti Vongola adalah pilihan … sedangkan membunuh sesuai apa yang telah diperintahkan Tsuna di hari ulang tahunku bersamamu adalah … takdir, Hayato." Panggilan diri mereka di usia dua puluh enam lagi.

Gokudera menatap dalam pada iris coklat Yamamoto, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Melihat anggukan itu, Yamamoto melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di wajah Gokudera.

Kemudian, pemegang Rain Ring itu berbisik di telinga Gokudera,

"… _Aku menunggu 'hadiahku' di markas, Hayato._"

Gokudera sontak memalingkan wajah dan mulai menyumpah; kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa saat SMP dahulu. Kembali menjadi dirinya yang tidak segan berkata kasar pada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Sebagai tanggapannya, Yamamoto tertawa kencang, walau suaranya masih belum dapat mengalahkan deru hujan.

Ya, biarkan mereka kembali ke diri mereka saat masih SMP dahulu. Biarkan mereka melupakan sejenak semuanya.

Semuanya. Cukup hari ini saja. Cukup pada 24 April, saat Sang Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo berulangtahun.

Hanya sehari.

Lalu mereka akan kembali pada dunia mafia yang kejam, gelap, dalam, serta sedih itu.

Biarkan hujan melarutkan segala kekhawatiran mereka akan terbunuh di tengah jalan atau apalah itu. Hari ini saja. Biarkan mereka bergandengan tangan menuju markas setelah selesai misi. Hari ini saja.

Biarkan hati mereka saling mendengarkan satu sama lain. Tanpa penolakan, tanpa kesakitan, tanpa _ketakutan_. Hari ini saja.

Untuk hari berhujan di mana darah telah tersapu bersih dari tubuh mereka karena tangis dunia. Untuk satu tahun yang bertambah lagi di kehidupan pria yang berjalan di jalur pedang nan keras.

Untuk mereka.

Lalu esok semuanya akan selesai. Mereka akan kembali―

.

.

.

―pada _realita_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Oi, _Yakyuu-Baka_."_

"_Apa, Gokudera?"_

"_Apa permintaanmu di hari ulangtahunmu ini?"_

"_Oh, itu. Kukira mau bertanya apa, haha."_

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bodoh! Cepat jawab!"_

"_Aku hanya ingin satu hal."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Tetap tertawa bersamamu dan yang lainnya sampai akhir."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N: **_no comment_, err―. ini emang udah telat, yak, buat ultah yamamoto. yang penting bikin, deh. biar abal, biar gimana. ini bukti sayangku sama yamamoto. _otanjubi omedetto_, hei! langgeng ya, sama gokudera! #eh. eniwei, ini fanfiksi keduaku di FKHRI dan 8059 pertama :")b #yaterus.  
lalu fanfiksi ini juga diperuntukkan bagi **Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka2409. Natsu**, makasih mau nungguin fanfiksi ini :").

.

_well_, **Review?**

* * *

**[ **"_Don't ever forget that smile."_ ―Reborn; _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 161: __**7^3 **__(__**Tri-Ni-Sette**__)_ **]**


End file.
